Wild Child
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: After High School and Ouran University, Tamaki/Kyoya are 26 & married, they've taken over their fathers companies. But Tamaki spontaneously decides they should adopt a child, so they can be a real family. But what happens when the girl they meet isn't the girly-girly Tamaki thought she was, but a rebellious, punk skater, with someone from her past out to get her. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC.**

 **Author's Note: I'm still writing my Twilight/VD fanfiction Madness and Sanity. I'll try to update every weekend, but I need to keep up with my college work since it piles up fast. What can I say, I'm a procrastinator. :)**

* * *

~~~~~Four Years Earlier~~~~

 _"_ _I wonder why mom didn't pick me up today, she always walks me home." I mutter to myself as I make my way toward our apartment. She only sent a text earlier saying 'I love you so much, be brave my cub"_

 _But why?_

 _I don't see why we had to move to Japan. Everything was perfectly fine back home. Even though it was just the two of us. But that made it more like an adventure._

 _Mom said the reason we moved far away, was to get away from Dad. I asked her what made him so scary, but she said I was too young to understand, she wanted me to enjoy childhood first before I the learned what kind of place the world really was._

 _All she told me was that he wasn't such a nice person and he was working with some dangerous people. So, I guess more of a reason not to stick around and wait and see what he'd do next. We moved around a lot back in home, but no matter where we went, he'd always find us._

 _Looking up at the sky I expected to see the clear blue afternoon sky, like the weather man predicted. But I didn't see blue. I saw black smoke, and lots of it._

 _I suddenly got a terrible nagging feeling to find mom. Feeling my stomach drop I picked up my pace and ran in the direction of our apartment. Fire engine sirens blared behind me and drove past me "please don't turn right…" the firetruck turned right into the apartment complex._

 _My face drained of color. I dropped my backpack and broke into a run._

 _"_ _Mom!" our apartment is still on fire but before I reach the bottom of the staircase a firefighter grabs me around the waist, holding me back. An explosion blasts off the front door of our second-floor apartment and shatters the windows. "no…" my hearing doesn't register the people yelling out orders around me. "No! Mother!" I scream._

 _He did this…_

 _It's his fault my Mother is dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Green Day songs.**

 **I only own my OC**

* * *

~~Present Day Tokyo Orphanage 8:25 a.m.~~

Third person POV:

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO DEMONS FOR THIS!" Quinn yelled after the brunette twin she-devils who were currently running out of their shared bedroom while cracking up.

Stalking back into the shared bedroom and taking a chance glance into the mirror she groaned. The devil twins decided it would be fun to give her a full makeover in her sleep. How they were able to accomplish this feat without waking her up, she will never know.

Quinn's usual skater punk style is momentarily gone and in its place. A pink floral girly dress that looks like Barbie threw up on. Too much pink… _'well at least they didn't change my hair…'_ Glancing up to where her usual blonde and blue ombre hair that is cut above the shoulder, was instead she saw a shoulder length dirty blonde wig that was very similar to her natural hair color. "What the hell?" _'seriously a fricking wig'_ Quinn thought. After swearing her revenge she marched into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Walking out into the main dining room with her bowl of apple jacks.

When she sat down at the dining table she saw a big new banner like sign on the bulletin board across from her. Apparently, it was walk in adoptions day, ' _…and I look like this._ _Fantastic…'_

~~Meanwhile Somewhere Across Town in a limo~~

"Tamaki stop bouncing and sit down like a normal person. It's starting to get annoying." Kyoya muttered the last part, not even looking up from his computer.

"But Kyoya, it's so exciting, we're going to have a child out our own!" Tamaki exclaimed

"I don't even understand how you talked me into this." Kyoya muttered. Meanwhile Tamaki isn't even listening he's off in la-la imaginary land.

"Can we get a baby girl?" Tamaki asks, still in his daydreaming state.

"No."

"Why not?" Tamaki whines

"Because babies are work and you get distracted too easily." Kyoya calmly replied. Still typing away. "I don't get distracted!" Tamaki muttered. Just as he said that they drove past a pet store.

"Hey Kyoya! Do you think we should get her a dog like Antoinette?"

The car pulls up to the orphanage.

Pinching the bridge of his noise, he looks up and notices they've arrived. "We're here Tamaki." But he was already gone before Kyoya could finish his sentence. Sighing Kyoya gets up and calmly follows his idiot. "Why do I feel like I already have a child?"

~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~

"Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh, right on time!" a perky red headed woman says from behind the front desk. "If you want, we can start our tour and you can meet some of the kids."

~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~

 **Quinn POV**

After breakfast I decided to go back to the room and play some music. Picking up my black acoustic guitar that's leaning against the wall by my bed. Thinking back through the last four years, I start to fingerpick the guitar and sing first song that comes to mind.

I'm like a child looking off on the horizon

I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens

Oh, I'm still alive

I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time

I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine

Oh, I'm still alive

Am I bleeding am I bleeding from the storm?

Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way away

My way to you

I'm like a junkie tying off for the last time

I'm like a loser that's betting on his last dime

Oh, I'm still alive

I'm like a son that was raised without a father

I'm like a mother barely keeping it together

Oh, I'm still alive

Am I bleeding, am I bleeding from the storm?

Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way, away, away

 **Kyoya POV**

After signing-in and filling out necessary paperwork, turn to my husband because he needs to sign this too. Only to find Tamaki missing from the spot he was standing. Great now I need to find a missing idiot.

Walking down the main hall I can't help but think about where our lives have taken us since the starting of the host club.

I was trying to think of where Tamaki could have disappeared to, until I hear music and get curious. Following the singing and guitar music, I find Tamaki standing outside of a bedroom doorway. Taking a quick peek inside to see what has Tamaki so interested. Sitting on the bed is a young girl who looks about 14 or 15 whose singing and playing guitar.

Pushing up my glasses I walk over and stand next to him "What are you doing?"

Tamaki who was watching the girl jumps "shhh! Just listen."

 **Quinn POV**

As I walked out on the ledge

Are you scared to death to live?

I've been running all my life

Just to find a home that's for the restless

And the truth that's in the message

Making my way, away, away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way, away, away

Cause I'm still breathing

Cause I'm still breathing on my own

My head's above the rain and roses

Making my way, away

My way to you.

 **Kyoya POV**

After the girl finished playing the song Tamaki seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

But he ignores me and walks back toward the front desk.

His face held that same look of determination when he wanted to start the host club. _'well I guess we found what we were looking for.'_

* * *

 ** _Song: Still Breathing by Green Day_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

After the song I set down my guitar. _'What should I do now?'_ I guess I can go skateboarding or go on a hunt for two demons that I am cursed to share a living space with. I get off the bed and exit the bedroom.

I'm halfway down the hall near the game room. _'Those two, love to play games, especially pranking games, on their chosen victims, I mean friends.'_

But a voice stops me in my tracks. "Ah, Miss Quinn just who we were looking for." I turn my head toward Ms. Kita's voice _. 'ugh, that woman is always smiling those damn fake smiles, gives me the creeps.'_ I repress the urge to shiver under her gaze. Instead I decide to throw her some innocent eyes and see what she wants.

"What can I do for you Ms. Kita?" I innocently ask tilting my head slightly to the left.

"We found a couple who would like to adopt you." She says with that stupid smile still plastered on her face. _'she doesn't even look real anymore, she looks like a plastic barbie girl doll.'_ Cringe.

 _'_ _Wait what!?' 'Adopt!?'_

I don't even process what is happening. Ms. Kita is walking into a meeting room, sits me down on the couch and told me to wait here to meet this couple. When the door opens and closes, I look up at who entered the meet/greet room. _'even though it looks more like a police interrogation room but with a rug and some couches.'_

A blonde man and a raven-haired man with glasses enter. They look somewhere in their late 20's. I'm not even listening to what the blonde one is saying, he just looks like he's having a fit of some kind.

But my first impression is…. I don't even know.

"You so cute!" The blondie one that had too many pixie sticks, cooed? _'seriously dude.'_

"Tamaki, I think your scaring her." The ravenette says. Blondie-I mean Tamaki goes to an emo corner. _'wtf, who are these people?'_

Apparently glasses here, can read minds. _'I'll file that away for later'_ "Hi, I'm Ootari, Kyoya." He then gestures to the adult man growing mushrooms in the corner "and that's Souh, Tamaki"

"Hi, I'm Quinn."

"Just Quinn?" he asks looking at me and raising an eyebrow. He's referring to my original surname.

"Yep." I don't break eye contact. At that moment little Miss fake sunshine bursts threw the door saying the paper work was all done, I was now officially Quinn Ootari. And they can take me home.

Blondie makes a surprise appearance popping up next to me. "Stop it Kyoya your scaring her." _'I'm not scared, I just never know when to back down.'_ "Yay now we can be a family!"

"This is mommy and I'm your Daddy!" Tamaki says gesturing to Kyoya first then himself.

I then throw on my innocent doe eyes and say, "I thought you were Mommy and he was Daddy." when I say the later I point to Kyoya.

Oh, look he turned to sand statue of himself and blew away. Thank god, he was giving me a headache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Moving in~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki ran ahead of Kyoya and I down the hallway. "And Here Is your room." He says pushing open my new bedroom double doors, _'oh god, I think I'm going to vomit. it's a pink princess room…'_

"Home sweet home…" I mutter to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own my oc.**

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

I still need to get out of this stupid pink prank outfit. I miss my ripped jeans.

Pulling out my duffle bag full of clothes and unzipping it. I ran into my attached bathroom to take off the wig and get dressed into my working clothes.

I was now minus one blond wig, back in my ripped black skinny jeans and painting shirt.

 _'_ _Ok, operation:_ _Save My Sanity._ _Begins now.'_ Grabbing my skateboard and some money from my guitar case. I leave the house making a quick run to the hardware store for a can of paint.

 **Third POV**

"Hey Kyoya? Do you know where Quinn is?" Tamaki asks walking into Kyoya's office.

"I believe she went out." Kyoya replied not looking up from his writing.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you, it sounded like you said Quinn left."

"No, you didn't mishear anything, Tamaki."

"What do you mean my darling daughter is out in the world alone?!"

"She's not alone you idiot."

Tamaki pauses from his misery, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm having someone from my police force tail her from a safe distinct whenever she leaves the property without a driver. Think of it like a bodyguard."

 **Quinn POV**

When I get back, I quietly stash the full, unopened paint can under the ruffled pink behemoth. Staring down the pink monstrosity that is my bed. With scissors in hand I get to work.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~**

I knock on the door and walk into Kyoya's office "Hey Kyoya? Do we have any paint?" I ask. Trying not to make direct eye contact. _'I don't trust his not yet confirmed mind reading abilities.'_

"Why do you need paint Quinn?"

"Because I have an art project I've been working on and I'm out of paint."

Kyoya pauses from his work to give me a long questioning stare before saying "there is some in the art studio down the hall."

"Thanks!" Flashing a bright smile before zipping out the room and following his directions.

~~~Back in Quinn's Room~~

After making a quick run to the hardware store yesterday, for a bucket of paint for the other walls. I cut up some empty trash bags to make makeshift tarps to lay over the floor. Looking back at the _pink_ …wall that will be the spot for a soon to be art mural.

I decided to paint a picture of a sketch I drew a few months again on my mom's birthday. It was an old picture I have of her when she was in college, before she had me.

She never liked the picture because her mascara was running, and she was soaking wet because it was raining. But she was laughing. So I thought it was the most beautiful photo I'd ever seen. Because it's exactly how I remember her.

I got to work on the wall first and then the mural. The I painted the walls base color red, so it wasn't pink for the base color of the picture. Painting the mural, I painted her face in black and white then put vertical water trail like paint strokes and watered-down blotches of reds, greys, black, green, and blue.

I lost myself in my work, because when I just finished and stepped back to admire the room. Just then the door swings open reveling Tamaki. I thought he was mad that that I took it upon myself to redecorate. He was practically speechless and staring. But not at my rehabilitated bedroom. Oh no, he was staring at my blue ombre hair and style choice.

 _'_ _Surprise! I'm not a princess.'_

Just then Kyoya decides to make an appearance.

I point at Tamaki "I think I broke him."


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't give up on this story, but I am having some writers block with it. I will come back to it at some point, but I will not abandon it. I just probably won't be updating it for a while. But I do plan to continue it as soon as I find the inspiration.

~Insanity for the Sane Acorn


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Third POV**

Kyoya just finished his business reports and decided to take a break. He walked past the living room when something makes him stop and question his sanity. "Tamaki why is there a llama in the living room?"

"Well you know how we discussed at dinner last night that Quinn could get a pet? Well today Quinn went to the pet store-"Tamaki doesn't even finish, cause Quinn walks into the room with a sucker hanging out of her mouth. "Sup dorks."

She then disappears into the kitchen.

"Quinn, what did you do today?" Kyoya asks, contemplating if he really wants to know.

Quinn comes back with a cereal bowl full of apple jacks. "I went to the pet store and got a puppy like we agreed."

"Then explain the llama."

"You mean Tony?" she paused in her cereal consumption. She shrugs "He followed me home."

"QUINN!" Kyoya says quickly losing what patience he has left.

"I'm serious!" she holds her hands up in mock surrender.

~~~Flashback Earlier Today~~~

After Quinn rode her skateboard down a few blocks to the nearest pet store. she went inside and started browsing the isles trying to make the decision: cat or dog?

Then something bumps her on the back of the head. Quinn decides to ignore them and walks toward the more exotic pet's area of the store.

Then the asshole hits her again, harder this time, knocking her over. Getting up and spinning around to face the jerk, expecting to see some random creep.

She didn't find a guy. Or human for that matter. It was a llama.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose "So if you didn't get the llama what did you get?"

Quinn beams at him and holds up her furry new friend.

"You got a fox?

"yep!"

"I thought you said we agreed you could get a dog."

"Foxes are dogs."

Kyoya sighs dropping the subject.

He turns back to the llama in time to see Tamaki putting a flowery pink garden hat on it. Where did he get that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Not so Great Escape part 1

 **Third POV**

Today was the second Tuesday of every other month, usually at this time the old host club gang would come over for lunch at the Souh estate and everyone would catch up. Well guess who forgot they were expecting company? That's right, Tamaki and Kyoya.

~doorbell rings~

Quinn is currently trying to sneak out, so she figures why not the front door, ' _since people are coming in anyway, I can go out'._ So, plastering on her sweetest and most welcoming looking smile, she answers it.

"Hi! They're expecting you, why don't you all head into the living room they'll be down in a second." Quin quickly finishes and squeezes out the door as soon as the last person walks past her. She makes a quick turn into the garage to grab her confiscated skateboard and heads toward her previously planned destination.

~~ ** _a few hours early_** ~~

"I said I was sorry!" Quinn pleaded with Kyoya

Quinn whirled around when she heard their voices.

"No, you didn't" demon twin number one said

"Yeah, we would have remembered that phenomenon" unhelpful demon second in command, finished their unsolicited comment.

"We would have brought a camera,"

"so, we could take lots of pictures."

"Then recorded that moment in history,"

"a true memory for celebration"

Quinn started to give off an annoyed aura, "will you two shut up!"

"Well I am now, I'm sorry!" Quinn exclaimed, turning away from the female she devils and back to her adopted mom/dad?

Kyoya stood in front of the three girls with his arms crossed and his glasses reflecting, so they couldn't see his eyes. But from what she could tell he was definitely, not happy, Quinn surmised that much. Pinching the bridge of his nose he finally broke his defeating silence

"Your grounded. Which means; no skateboard, no laptop, no leaving the house. Any previous plans you made I suggest you cancel them."

"But that's not fair! And you didn't even give me a timeframe!"

"Quinn, you three had a paint balloon fight in garage."

"I swear we were only painting until demon number 1," Quinn pointed over her shoulder to Mila "got the brilliant idea to pelt demon number 2 with one over the head." She then points her other finger to Mira.

"Why are you to two here?" Kyoya asks the question we've all been wondering.

"We just had to know where our favorite pet Quinn wondered off to," Mila starts off.

"So, when we happen to see her at the art supplies store," Mira continues.

"We followed her home." They both finish the thought as one

~~ ** _end of flashback_** ~~


End file.
